


When I was your man

by simplystilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Girl!Stiles, Party, Unrequited Love, Wolf Stiles, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplystilinski/pseuds/simplystilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott realizes to late that he's in love with Stiles....</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I was your man

 

 

 

 

 

 

Scott sat in a chair both hands rubbing back and forth over the necklace Deaton had given him just hours before.

 

_"You sure this is gonna work?"_

_"Scott,this is what I do noone, werewolf or human will notice you at the party tonight"_

 

Scott closed his eyes when he noticed the girl he's only realized he lost but still loved was spun then pulled closed by someone he truly hates. His bottom lip already bleeding from biting it not to scream out to her to tell her he was sorry and loved her. The words never came as he watched Derek turn Stiles her back to his front his body directing her to the beat of the song which Scott could hear Derek singing softly to her.

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me_   
_I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_   
_Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart_   
_drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart_

_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_   
_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_   
_My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in_   
_You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to_

__Howl, howl  
Howl, howl_ _

__

__

Derek stops singing only for her to return the next few lines to him dragging her hands down his chest then back up his back.

 

_Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack_   
_My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out_   
_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_   
_I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground_   
  
_like some child possessed, the beast howls in my veins_   
_I want to find you tear out all your tenderness_

The snarl that left him should have startled the group of people  next to him but he wasn't heard he pulled his eyes from them back to the couple now grinding on the floor as the song came to a end the next slowed down Derek pulling Stiles unbelievably closer than before.For the next few songs he watched Stiles taking her in breathing everything she was. Her hair wasn't in her normal pulled up way the light brown locks flowed over her shoulders so happy just dancing  her favorite thing to do.

 

He kept watch as Derek joined Isaac,Jackson and Boyd as Erica and Lydia dance along with Stiles to some new One Direction song.

 

The dj slows things down again before the first chord are out his heart breaks when he hears Derek call out a name only he knew his mind flashed back to being wrapped up in a blanket on the roof

 

_"Come on tell me please?" He whispered into her hair_

_"Sorry dude, only my parents and my future husband will know that info"She laughs out right_

_It makes Scott want to kiss her so he leans in and does so as he pulls away she sweetly whispers"Genim"_

 

He smiles all goofy like leaning in again kissing her again less then a week later he is  bitten and he meets Allison the next monday at school what he felt for Stiles was pushed aside.

 

Stiles stands up to Derek for him even when he's fucking Allison in her bedroom because his mom is home the Sheriff works nights.

 

Slowly he begins to notice little things like Stile's favorite flowers  those huge sunflowers in her kitchen,beside her bed or  when her jeep broke down she was dropped off and picked up by that damn black camaro ,the last straw was after  Erica's change just before Boyd's Stiles was standing with her back to him when he smelt her change. He went to grab her arm when Isaac's  eyes flashed gold making Scott lung for him but stopped as she turnt to him her eyes a deep red color.

 

_"Omega,let my beta go"_

 

The power in her voice rocked him and he fled that was in June but he was back now late into August watching from a far as most of the pack gather around their Alpha's.

 

 It's now heart breaking as he listens to Derek call Stiles by her name sliding up behind her again ,his face buried in her neck moving her hair 

to the side  that's when he sees her tattoo its a smaller version of Derek's but with a name wrapped around it,he can make out _Derek_

in the deepest red on her shoulder

 

And like that he just knows its over and he doesn't stand a chance as Stiles raises her left hand to Derek's neck the flash of diamond glitters .He is up and standing as the last of the sappy Bruno Mars song belts from the dj table he makes to the door when he rips the necklace off and the Hale Pack's eyes dart to the omega just as he sends a smile to his heart leaving with a promise to fix this omega shit once and for all.

Stiles turns to Derek smiling softly has he pulls her to him again whispering promises of getting her best friend back for her.

 

 

_I hope he buys you flowers_

_I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours_

_When he has the chance_

_Take you to every party_

_Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done_

_When I was your man_

 

 


End file.
